That's What I Like (Jinhoon ver)
by thughao4lyf
Summary: Jihoon selalu kesal setiap kali melihat Jinyoung datang sambil membawa gitarnya. Memangnya tangannya tidak pegal setiap hari membawa gitar? Dasar Bae Jinyoung menyebalkan! / Jinyoung x Jihoon / Produce101 / Wanna One / Winkdeep / versi lain dari TWIL / sama judul, beda cerita. Enjoy!


**Title:**

That's What I Like (Jinhoon ver.)

 **Cast:**

Bae Jinyoung

Park Jihoon

 **Genre:**

Romance

 **Summary:**

Jihoon selalu kesal setiap kali melihat Jinyoung datang sambil membawa gitarnya. Memangnya tangannya tidak pegal setiap hari membawa gitar? Dasar Bae Jinyoung menyebalkan!

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Pokoknya Bae Jinyoung itu sangat menyebalkan! Jihoon sampai kesal sendiri melihatnya. Memangnya membawa gitar ke sekolah setiap hari itu wajib? Kenapa Jinyoung senang sekali membawanya setiap hari? Memangnya tidak ada yang bisa dipegang selain gitar apa? Seperti menggenggam tangannya? E-eh?!

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Jinyoung menatap Jihoon heran, sementara yang ditatap hanya diam. Jihoon tak menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung dan langsung berjalan meninggalkannya dengan kaki yang dihentak hentakkan ke tanah.

"Eh? Jihoonie tunggu aku!"

Jihoon mempercepat langkahnya, ia benar benar tidak ingin melihat Jinyoung dengan gitar bodohnya itu. Jinyoung langsung berlari mengejar Jihoon, tapi Jihoon semakin mempercepat langkahnya bahkan sekarang ia sudah berlari.

Jinyoung kewalahan, tentu saja karena ia sedang membawa gitar dan Jihoon sudah mengajaknya berlari pagi pagi begini.

"Jihoon itu kenapa sih? Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku tanyakan nanti saja."

Jihoon sampai duluan di sekolah dengan nafas yang terengah engah. Ia menengok ke arah belakang dan tak menemukan Jinyoung disana. Sepertinya ia berlari terlalu cepat, atau mungkin Jinyoung yang lamban?

"Ck, suruh siapa dia membawa gitarnya! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Setelah Jinyoung sampai disekolahnya, ia berniat ingin langsung menghampiri Jihoon ke kelasnya tetapi ia urungkan niatnya karena sepertinya sekarang bukan situasi yang tepat.

"Yasudahlah. Nanti saja."

Jihoon mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya di meja. Tak berniat sedikitpun memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan di depannya. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Jihoon-ah kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya teman sebangku Jihoon. Jihoon hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menumpukkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Akhirnya Jihoon ditinggalkan sendiri oleh teman temannya ke kantin. Entahlah, perasaan Jihoon sedang campur aduk sekarang. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah kepada Jinyoung, tapi jika mengingatnya ia jadi kesal juga.

Jihoon memegang perutnya, sepertinya ia sudah lapar. Tapi rasanya malas sekali kalau harus ke kantin. Ia tak tau harus apa jika nanti bertemu Jinyoung.

Jihoon merasakan seseorang duduk di bangkunya dan Jihoon langsung mendongak melihat siapa yang datang.

"Aku tau kau lapar. Cepat makan, aku sudah membelikannya untukmu. Marahnya nanti saja oke?"

Jinyoung mulai membuka roti yang sudah ia beli tadi dan menyerahkannya ke hadapan Jihoon. Jihoon hanya diam melihat roti dan susu pisang yang sudah Jinyoung bawakan untuknya.

"Apa perlu aku suapi? Dengan mulutku?"

Jihoon langsung menatap Jinyoung horror. Dia langsung saja merebut roti yang ada ditangan Jinyoung dan melahapnya. Sementara Jinyoung hanya terkikik geli.

Jinyoung menatap Jihoon yang sedang makan dengan menopangkan dagunya. Sementara Jihoon yang merasa sedang diperhatikan langsung menatap Jinyoung.

"J-jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun melihat indahnya ciptaan Tuhan Jihoonie."

"A-apasih!"

Jihoon langsung gelagapan dan meminum susu pisangnya dengan terburu buru sehingga membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Yaampun sayang, kalau minum itu pelan pelan. Jadi tersedak begitu kan." Ujar Jinyoung sambil menepuk pelan pundak Jihoon.

Setelah Jihoon sudah selesai dengan semuanya, keadaan kelas menjadi hening. Tidak ada suara, kecuali suara orang yang berlalu lalang didepan kelas. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, Jinyoung akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, alasan pagi tadi kau meninggalkanku itu..apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Hm. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas."

Jinyoung sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan pelan. Biasanya jika sudah seperti ini, Jihoon akan-

"Aku cemburu dasar tidak peka!"

-nah kan. Jinyoung langsung tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Jihoon yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jinyoung mendekati Jihoon dan memegang pundaknya, mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk sehingga mereka duduk berhadapan sekarang.

"Cemburu?"

Jihoon mengangguk, sementara Jinyoung mulai keheranan. Memangnya Jihoon cemburu dengan siapa? Jinyoung tidak merasa dekat dengan siapapun, lalu kenapa Jihoon cemburu?

"Kau cemburu dengan siapa? Aku tidak dekat dengan siapa siapa kok."

"Bohong! Jelas jelas setiap hari kau selalu memegangnya. Bahkan kau tidak mau memegang tanganku karena sibuk memegangnya!"

Jinyoung mulai mencerna apa yang dikatakan Jihoon. Tidak mungkin kan Jihoon cemburu pada...gitar?

"Maksudmu...gitar?"

Jihoon mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Astaga ia malu sekali. Ia langsung berbalik memunggungi Jinyoung dan menghadap jendela dengan menutup wajahnya. Sementara Jinyoung sudah terbahak dibelakangnya.

"Astaga Jihoonie kau ini aneh sekali. Masa cemburu pada gitar sih? Aduh sayang coba liat sini."

Jinyoung mulai membalikkan tubuh Jihoon menghadapnya kembali dan Jinyoung langsung melihat wajah kepiting rebus Jihoon.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan hm?"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan mencoba menatap Jinyoung, "Aku tidak suka melihatmu setiap pagi membawa gitar itu, karena kau lebih milih memegangnya dari pada menggenggam tanganku."

Jinyoung tersenyum lalu memegang kedua tangan Jihoon sambil mengusapnya pelan.

"Begitu. Baiklah, mulai besok aku tidak akan membawanya. Aku akan berlatih dirumah saja, dan sebagai gantinya aku akan menggenggam tanganmu setiap hari. Maaf, aku memang tidak peka sampai sampai kau marah tadi."

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku yang terlalu kekanakkan Jinyoung, maaf."

Jinyoung tersenyum dan mengecup kedua tangan Jihoon yang masih setia pada genggamannya. "Tidak. Justru aku suka kau yang terbuka, sayang. Jadi katakan saja apa yang kau mau selagi aku bisa mewujudkannya. Tidak. Aku akan mewujudkan semuanya untukmu. Apapun."

Jihoon tersenyum dengan pipinya yang memerah. Ah, Jinyoung memang paling bisa membuat mood nya kembali membaik. Meskipun terkadang perkataannya terlalu cheesy, tapi harus ia akui memang ia menyukainya.

Senyumnya masih mengembang saat ia melihat tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Jinyoung, ia sangat suka digenggam seperti ini.

"Aku sangat suka digenggam olehmu Jinyoung, tanganmu hangat."

Jinyoung tersenyum, "Lalu, apa kau tau apa yang aku suka darimu?"

Jihoon menatap Jinyoung yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Apa?"

"Pipimu yang memerah setiap kali kita habis berciuman. Seperti ini."

Jinyoung langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Jihoon dan menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon yang perlahan memerah dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Mengabaikan pekikan dari teman Jihoon yang ternyata sedari tadi merekam momen romantis yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi.

Jinyoung memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium Jihoon semakin dalam, sementara Jihoon menempatkan tangannya di dada Jinyoung sambil meremas kemeja sekolahnya. Tak peduli dengan pekikan yang terdengar semakin keras, Jinyoung hanya ingin mencium Jihoon lebih dalam lagi.

Setalah merasa Jihoon mulai kehabisan nafas, Jinyoung mulai menjauhkan bibirnya dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

"J-jinyoung anak-anak sudah kembali. Sebaiknya kita-"

Cup

Jinyoung mengecup bibir Jihoon sekali lagi. "Jangan melihat orang lain, lihat aku saja. Aku mencintaimu Jihoon."

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Jinyoung."

Saat Jinyoung mulai memiringkan kepalanya lagi, tiba tiba kepalanya dipukul oleh sesuatu. Saat ia ingin protes, ternyata guru Jihoon sudah memasuki kelas dan menyaksikan adegan mereka tadi.

"E-eh seonsaengnim~" Jinyoung tersenyum kikuk sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"Pelajar dari kelas lain, keluar sekarang!"

"Baik ssaem! Laksanakan!" Jinyoung langsung menegapkan badannya dan langsung menghormat. Saat Jinyoung akan kembali ke kelasnya, ia sempat sempatnya mengecup pipi Jihoon dan langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Sementara Jihoon hanya bisa melongo menerima aksi gila kekasihnya itu. Bae Jinyoung benar benar!

"Aish anak itu!"

.

.

.

 **END**

HAI! Saya balik lagi bawa couple dari P101 nih~ kali ini bawa Jinyoung sama Jihoon yang gemesin sama kaya pasangan sebelah kalo kemarin versi Seonho yang sukanya dipeluk, katanya Jihoon sukanya dipegang tangannya kalo yang seme sih sama sama suka cium wkwk emang dasar:v gimana gimana? Kemarin aku baca review ada yang minta JinyoungxJihoon hehe semoga kalian suka yaaa^^

Ohiya, aku ada rencana pengen buat SamuelxDaehwi tapi blm dapet feelnya. Nanti deh kapan kapan insyaallah aku buat tapi gak janji:v okedeh, makasih udah sempetin baca! Aku sayang kalian~

THANKYOU


End file.
